1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable refrigeration receptacles, and more particularly to coolers of the picnic or lunch box type.
2. Prior Art
Numerous coolers of the picnic and/or lunch box type are known in the art. Generally, the coolers include a thermally insulated body having a cavity for storing food and/or beverages, together with a lid for closing and substantially, thermally sealing the cavity. In addition, the coolers include a cooling source for keeping the cavity (together with the food and/or beverages therein) cool.
The cooling source is typically a container filled with coolant, and means are sometimes employed for accommodating the coolant container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,934 discloses a coolant container which fits within the upper portion of the cooler's cavity. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,310 discloses a cooler wherein a flask of cooling material is secured to the underside of the lid with a rotating mechanical locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,340 discloses a portable cooler having a removable cover that houses a packaged refrigerant gel. In use, the cover is described as being removed from the cooler and placed in a freezer to freeze the gel, and is thereafter placed on the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,731 discloses a cold storage chest whose cover includes recesses for a number of re-freezable containers. The containers are held-within the cover by threaded shafts that passes through the containers and screw into threaded holes in the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,828 discloses a portable, insulated container which includes a number of coolant modules positioned in an arch-shaped chamber at the top of the cooler. The modules are described as being mounted to the chamber wall by means of pressure-sensitive, adherent fastening material such as VELCRO strips.
As is evident, numerous configurations have been suggested for accommodating the packs of coolant medium within the cooler. It is, of course, highly desirable to position the coolant packs in a manner which does not sacrifice the storage capacity of the cooler, and by means which provide for easy installation and removal of the coolant packs.